warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cloudtail
|apps = Rainwhisker , Cinderheart , Flametail (temporarily) , Toadstep , Cherrypaw (temporarily) |livebooks = Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Cats of the Clans, Night Whispers, A Clan in Need, The Heart of a Warrior, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior |deadbooks = None }} Cloudtail is a snow-white tom with thick, long fur and round, blue eyes. History In the Super Edition Series ''Firestar's Quest :Cloudtail now has his first apprentice, Rainpaw. It is also revealed that Brightheart is now his mate and is expecting his kits. He is assigned to the hunting patrol with Longtail when the tabby warrior is scratched in the eyes by a rabbit, permanently blinding him. When Willowpelt is killed having being trampled on by a badger, he and Mousefur help to chase it away from ThunderClan's territory. :Firestar identifies Cloudtail as the best tracker and climber in ThunderClan. :At the end of the book, he is seen with his mate, Brightheart, and his daughter, Whitekit, when Firestar goes to see his daughters for the first time. In the Original Series Fire and Ice :Cloudkit is born to Princess, Fireheart's kittypet sister. He is Princess' oldest kit. She asks Fireheart to take him to ThunderClan, and to make Cloudkit a hero, like his uncle. Princess says maybe he will become leader and get nine lives. Fireheart secretly has his doubts - not just for the reason of his kittypet origins, but also for the fact that it is rare to be granted the power of being deputy to cats like himself. :Fireheart carries Cloudkit to ThunderClan. Cloudkit's arrival is disapproved by many of the cats, since he was born a kittypet just as Fireheart was. Brindleface, one of the Clan's queens, agrees to nurse the small white kitten, after some hesitation from thinking Cloudkit as a replacement for her recently deceased son. When Cloudkit catches a cough, he is called "Cloudchick" by Darkstripe and Longtail. When Bluestar accepts him into the Clan, Mousefur asks Bluestar if there was going to be a naming ceremony, and she coldly replies that there will not be. :The morning after the Gathering, Fireheart is playing catch with Cloudkit with a moss ball. Tigerclaw appears out of nowhere and tells Fireheart to be careful not to lose another "plaything," which reminds Fireheart of Cinderpaw. :Later, Brindleface's kits go missing. Fireheart and Sandstorm locate them in the snow: two of the kits are crouched under a log while Cloudkit is hunting. Cloudkit is found with a vole, showing he just caught his very first prey. When they return to camp, Bluestar questions him and Brindleface's other kits about going out into the forest. Brindleface's kits say it was Cloudkit's idea in the first place, and Cloudkit adds that the Clan needed fresh-kill. Bluestar tells him that his intentions were good, but that they still broke the warrior code. She left their punishment up to their mother, but lets him add his kill to the fresh-kill pile. :He appears in Fireheart's dream, when Spottedleaf visits him, as a full-grown warrior and disappears off to hunt. He tries to be included in the battle party to the WindClan camp, but ends up being taken back to camp by Brackenpaw, and feels disappointed as he calls out that Fireheart promised they would one day fight side by side, and Fireheart simply states that now wasn't the time. Forest of Secrets :Fireheart sees Cloudkit attacking the defenseless Brokentail, and Darkstripe calls Cloudkit a kittypet. Fireheart tells him about his original roots, and at first Cloudkit doesn't believe him. Cloudkit decides it doesn't matter and vows to be the strongest warrior in ThunderClan. :Later, he goes with Cinderpaw, the ThunderClan unofficial medicine cat apprentice, and Fireheart to collect herbs. He almost eats deathberries and receives a stern lecture from Cinderpaw. He is later seen showing deathberries to the other kits, telling them not to eat them. :Soon after, he is playing with his denmates when he strays away accidentally and a badger tries to eat him. He is then saved by Fireheart, Brackenpaw, and Sandstorm. When they get back to camp, Tigerclaw feels it is fair to punish Cloudkit, so he makes him take care of the elders for a while with whom he forms a bond. :Later, Cloudkit is apprenticed as Cloudpaw. Bluestar names his uncle, Fireheart, as his mentor. He soon accompanies Cinderpaw, Fireheart, and Yellowfang to Fourtrees on their way to Mothermouth for Cinderpaw to officially become Yellowfang's apprentice. He makes a lot of trouble for Graystripe and Fireheart when the two warriors were secretly feeding the starving RiverClan. He went and told Tigerclaw that they were on a "secret warrior mission." Rising Storm :Cloudpaw gets angry at Fireheart because of the way he comments about the pigeon he catches. He insists on hunting alone and disappears for long periods of time but brings back little prey, which angers and worries Fireheart. When Fireheart leaves to go to Highstones, Runningwind takes over Cloudpaw, but Cloudpaw leaves early. Sandstorm then notices how fat Cloudpaw has gotten. Determined to find out where Cloudpaw has been going, Fireheart follows Cloudpaw to the Twoleg nest and watches him go inside and eat. When Cloudpaw returns, Fireheart confronts him. :The two get into a fight because Cloudpaw says that he is only getting food, and that he feels like he doesn't need to choose one life - warrior vs. kittypet. Fireheart tells him that he can't have one paw in kittypet life and one paw in warrior life. One day, when returning to the Twoleg nest to get more kittypet food, he is kidnapped by Twolegs, becoming a kittypet for a brief period. Somehow, he ends up in the farmhouse between WindClan and Barley's Farm. :Ravenpaw informs Fireheart of Cloudpaw's whereabouts, and Fireheart, Ravenpaw, and Sandstorm set off to rescue him. When they find him, he is inside a house with a dog. The Twolegs see the three cats and open the door, attempting to shoo them away. Cloudpaw is able to slip through the opening and escape with them. After the rescue, he says that he had learned his lesson and would never eat Twoleg food, or try to break the warrior code again. On the way back to camp, they are attacked by Deadfoot, Mudclaw, and Mudclaw's apprentice, Webpaw. Even though Cloudpaw had been locked inside the Twoleg nest, he drives away Webpaw and helps Sandstorm defeat Mudclaw, while Fireheart drives Deadfoot away. :When they return to ThunderClan, many cats, especially Darkstripe and Dustpelt, are skeptical about letting Cloudpaw back in, claiming he chose to go with Twolegs. Cloudpaw protests and tells them how he was stolen and lived in a nest with a dog, which alarms the elders. Fireheart discusses the matter with Bluestar, who agrees he has learned his lesson and can stay. When the fire strikes, Cloudpaw follows Fireheart's instructions and stays with the elders, helps them to eat some fresh-kill, and comforts them about Halftail and Patchpelt's deaths. When they return to camp, he works very hard to rebuild everything, and Fireheart is very pleased at his change of attitude. A Dangerous Path :He is mentioned by Fireheart when Cinderpelt tells Speckletail that Snowkit is deaf, as white kits with blue eyes are often deaf, but that is not the case with Cloudpaw. :Cloudpaw begins to challenge StarClan, which alarms Brightpaw and Fireheart especially. He calls it "a load of thistledown" and "a story that was made by a Clan leader to scare little kits into behaving." This amuses Bluestar rather than angering her, since she was at war with StarClan. :He later fights in the battle against RiverClan for Sunningrocks. Cloudpaw is made a warrior with the warrior name Cloudtail after the battle, during which he fought with the skill of a full warrior. He is the only apprentice made warrior, as he fought, but Swiftpaw had gone to fetch more warriors. Also, Bluestar snaps that he doesn't grovel to StarClan like the rest of the Clan. :Later, he provides moral support to Lostface while Cinderpelt is nursing her back to health after she was brutally injured by the dog pack. Cloudtail expresses that he dislikes the name Lostface and that he wouldn't call Brightpaw by that horrible name. Later, Cloudtail, Fireheart, Graystripe, and Sandstorm visit his mother, Princess, and introduces her to Lostface. He later comforts Lostface after she sees her reflection for the first time since the accident and Princess' alarming comments. Cloudtail states that she will always be beautiful in his eyes. :Cinderpelt reveals to Fireheart that Cloudtail had strong feelings for Lostface, saying he had been padding after her for at least a season, much to Fireheart's surprise. His former mentor is astonished that the young tom could actually care so much about a cat. :When Tigerstar kills Brindleface to give the dog pack a taste for cat blood, he wants to make a raid on the ShadowClan camp; this is because Brindleface had suckled him and had been his mother figure. The Darkest Hour :Cloudtail and Lostface are praised by Fireheart when he returns to camp. After Fireheart publicly confronts Darkstripe, Cloudtail wants to attack ShadowClan, but is calmed by Fireheart. He then goes to share tongues with Bluestar for the last time. He asks Firestar if he could change Lostface's cruel name given to her by Bluestar when she was at war with StarClan. Firestar learns the name changing ceremony from One-eye, after Cloudtail points out that Halftail or One-eye could not have been originally called that, and then changes Lostface's name to Brightheart. Cloudtail then proves his loyalty to her by training her to fight with her disability before the fight against BloodClan. :He is part of the fight against BloodClan as a member of LionClan; he was one of few cats to be attacked directly by Scourge and live, even though he lost the fight. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :Cloudtail is now a senior warrior, helping his Clan out and supporting Firestar after his daughter, Squirrelpaw, who disappears with Brambleclaw. However, he remarks amusingly that Squirrelpaw is an attractive she-cat, hinting that he is waiting for Brambleclaw to finally pad after her. :He also wants to lead a patrol to attack a badger living at Snakerocks that is suspected of killing Willowpelt. Moonrise :He continues to support Firestar, but is doubtful that the other Clans will listen to him and work together. When he hears that WindClan has been stealing prey from ThunderClan, Cloudtail and Mousefur are all for launching an attack on them, but are overruled by Firestar. :Cloudtail and Brightheart suddenly disappear from the Clan, having been caught by Twolegs. Their daughter Whitepaw begs her mentor, Brackenfur, and Firestar to go search for them, but the idea is rejected. Dawn :It is revealed that both he and Brightheart are captured by Twolegs, along with Gorsetail, Mistyfoot, and Leafpaw from the Clans. He asks Cody if she knew anything about his mother, Princess. He, along with the other cats held captive, are freed by a ThunderClan patrol just as they are being taken away. Cloudtail stays back to free Brightheart, but Graystripe orders him to leave. Graystripe frees Brightheart but is captured himself in the process. :Cloudtail is surprised to hear that the Clan had moved to Sunningrocks, wondering if it can shelter everyone. But as soon as he and Brightheart reach Sunningrocks, they are excited to see their daughter, Whitepaw. :He also looks pointedly at Brambleclaw to be the new deputy when the Clan pressures Firestar after Graystripe is taken. :He travels over the mountains with ThunderClan and the other three Clans to new territory after Twoleg monsters destroy most of the forest. He helps to carry Birchkit, Dustpelt and Ferncloud's remaining kit. Starlight :Cloudtail laughs in amusement when he hears that Squirrelflight had discovered their new camp of a hollow by falling into it. He is assigned to guard the Clan when they were traveling to the hollow, and is the first to lead the Clan across a stream to ensure that it was safe. :Cloudtail is chosen to lead a patrol to investigate ThunderClan's new territory, a duty given only to senior warriors. He scents fox, but Brightheart reports that it was stale. :He later attends the next Gathering, muttering how it won't be hard to keep WindClan off their territory. When they meet Smoky and Daisy for the first time, he springs forward, along with Mudclaw, ready to fight. :Firestar assigns him and Brightheart to be in charge of camp when he leads a patrol to WindClan to help Onewhisker when Mudclaw rebels against him. He posts sentries around camp in case any enemy cats are coming to their camp. He appeared to Leafpool and asked her if Crowfeather was "one of them," making Crowfeather bristle. Leafpool quickly got between them and said that he wasn't. Twilight :Cloudtail leads a patrol to take two dead ShadowClan cats back to their Clan after they had fallen into the hollow, and goes with Dustpelt, Rainwhisker, and Brightheart to fill in a badger set after a family of badgers had been driven out. He also attends the first Gathering on the island where a tree bridge would allow the cats to cross over to it. :Cloudtail leads a hunting patrol with Squirrelflight, Spiderleg, and Rainwhisker that finds Daisy and her three kits on ThunderClan territory. He makes the decision to allow the four cats to come back to camp, and helps Daisy get there. He defends her when Brambleclaw says he doesn't want her in the camp because she was a kittypet, saying he would "claw his ears off" because he was a kittypet and was very sensitive about it. Squirrelflight also says she would help him because she is half kittypet because her father, Firestar, was a kittypet. :Brambleclaw chooses him to go on a patrol to assist ShadowClan with a kittypet problem. :He spends so much time with Daisy that Brightheart gets mad at him and is jealous of Daisy. :He later speaks to Firestar about Daisy, admitting that he doesn't think she will be able to be a warrior. However, he continues to try and train her, and defends Daisy against Brightheart when his mate grows angry at her three kits for being in the medicine den and messing with the herbs that Brightheart just collected. :During the badger attack, he helps lead Daisy and her kits out of camp and to safety. Sunset :After the attack, he stops Daisy from entering the nursery, saying that Cinderpelt's body still needed to be removed. He argues with her, saying that she should stay in camp. He helps to rebuild the destroyed camp along with the other warriors, and is angered to hear the Twolegs had set out traps that could be fatal to a cat. :Cloudtail is forced to stay in camp due to his injured paw, irritating him when he could not hunt for the Clan. He later reports to Firestar about hearing Twoleg boats on the lake, which confuses most of the cats. He also is worried about Berrykit when the kit goes missing, and was going to lead the patrol to find him when Daisy insisted that he remain there and watch over her and her other two kits. He agrees, though he is embarrassed. :He becomes worried when the she-cat disappears with her kits and goes with Brambleclaw to the horse-place barn to convince her to come back to the Clan. He also eats twoleg food, when Brambleclaw catches his own. Meanwhile, he is seemingly oblivous to the fact that he was hurting Brightheart with how much time he was spending with Daisy. However, he manages to convince Daisy to come back to the Clan, but does not notice that the she-cat was actually in love with him. :Later, Cloudtail rekindles his love with Brightheart with a slight nudge from Leafpool, by advising him into going hunting with her. In the The Power of Three Series The Sight :Cloudtail has now become the mentor of Cinderpaw, Brackenfur and Sorreltail's daughter. His daughter is also a warrior, now known as Whitewing. :Several times, Cloudtail is seen on patrols or with his apprentice, Cinderpaw. While training Cinderpaw one day, he watches Leafpool teach Hollypaw basic fighting moves, and is impressed by Hollypaw even though this was her first time trying out the moves. He comes up with the idea for Hollypaw to practice with Cinderpaw. Dark River :On a patrol, Cloudtail is surprised when Cinderpaw is able to identify the scent of badger even though she had never seen one before. :He, along with Spiderleg and Brackenfur, give their apprentices an assessment. Towards the end of it, Mousepaw begins to climb the Sky Oak, alarming the warriors. When he gets stuck, Cinderpaw goes up to fetch him but loses her grip on the tree when she is startled by Mousepaw's sudden movement, and falls from it. He waits for Leafpool to arrive to look over Cinderpaw before he helps carry her back to camp, since her leg is broken. :He assists in reinforcing the camp when the Clan believes that WindClan is getting ready to attack them. Outcast :Cloudtail becomes annoyed with Foxkit and Icekit when he hears them shouting that ShadowClan is attacking, and is relieved when they are finally apprenticed. :He resumes training Cinderpaw after she recovers again, and takes her to the training hollow along with several other cats for advanced training. He is alarmed at how hard Ashfur trains Lionpaw, and reassures the other apprentices that they wouldn't train like that. He worries about Cinderpaw's injuried leg, constantly telling her not to push herself, which annoys her. Eclipse :When Cloudtail is out on a patrol, he finds a bees' nest. He manages to snag some honey, despite being stung. Cloudtail goes to see Leafpool one day, asking her if Cinderpaw is ready for her final assessment before becoming a warrior. He is reassured by Leafpool that she is. However, during the assessment, Cinderpaw's leg gives way while she hunts, causing her to crash to the ground. Cloudtail immediately comes to help her and carries off the tree she had fallen onto, but still needs help from Lionpaw and Cloudtail to walk back to camp. He tries to calm her down when Cinderpaw knows she cannot be a warrior along with Poppypaw and Honeypaw, and is disappointed when she doesn't come to see her siblings' warrior ceremony. :He helps to defend the camp when WindClan attacks, and is the one to identify that WindClan had split up into three groups that were spread out over ThunderClan territory. However, on the patrol that attacks a WindClan one, his white fur gives him away and he is attacked by several warriors. :Cloudtail is pleased to see Cinderpaw finally become a warrior alongside Hollypaw and Lionpaw. Her warrior name is Cinderheart. Long Shadows :Cloudtail leads a patrol that finds Tawnypelt and her three kits on ThunderClan territory. He allows them to come back to camp and speak with Firestar. :He is given Flamepaw to train when it was decided that Tawnypelt and her other son and daughter, Dawnpaw and Tigerpaw, are to stay in ThunderClan, although it ends up not being a permanent arrangement. :He is one of the first cats to catch greencough, and goes to the Twoleg nest with the other sick cats to keep the disease from spreading. He is one of the cats that watches Firestar lose a life from the sickness. Sunrise :Cloudtail is one of the cats to believe that Sol murdered Ashfur, saying that he was threatening them by saying he would be back one day. He later reassures Daisy that no one would harm her kits. When Sol is brought to camp and held prisoner, he takes the first watch over to him to make sure that he didn't go anywhere, but isn't worried when the loner still manages to get away and leaves the camp. :Dustpelt comments that Whitewing's two kits, Dovekit and Ivykit, would probably be a handful, considering that they have Cloudtail's blood, knowing what a hard time he gave Firestar as a kit and as an apprentice. Cloudtail responds that they would be great warriors one day and he would claw anybody who said differently. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :It was revealed at the Gathering at the beginning of the book that Cloudtail's apprentice, Toadpaw, had become a warrior: Toadstep. Cloudtail seemed very proud of his former apprentice, and was full of pride as the young warrior's name was announced by Firestar. :Cloudtail leads a patrol to the lakeshore to get water, and they find RiverClan warriors patrolling it. The patrol approaches them, and Berrynose provokes them, only meaning to defend his territory. Cloudtail becomes angry with him because he almost started a fight that would not have ended well, and then has to apologize for Berrynose's behavior, showing how important collecting water for the Clan was. When the patrol returns from collecting water, they race into camp, seeing it on fire. They quickly put it out with their water, but another patrol has to go out to fetch more, since all of the water was used up putting the fire out. :After this, Cloudtail is seen returning from a hunting patrol, dragging an enormous rabbit along with him. Fading Echoes :He makes his first appearance dropping off some prey he had caught on the fresh-kill pile. :He is next seen much later stretching in his nest and asking Lionblaze what was happening after Dovepaw senses that a tree was falling. He is also part of the patrol to try and shift the branches of the beech tree to get Longtail and Briarpaw out. He is seen wearily bringing branches against what was left of the barrier with Brackenfur when Jayfeather and Squirrelflight return from ShadowClan. :He is part of the group of warriors that Firestar consults when he is debating whether or not to attack ShadowClan. Cloudtail tells the group that Ivypaw wouldn't lie, and is surprised when Firestar tells the group that he will give ShadowClan a chance to surrender the clearing peacefully. Night Whispers :Cloudtail is first seen trying to get his mate Brightheart to get up after the battle with ShadowClan, and she ends up being okay. The next morning, Cloudtail joins Dustpelt's patrol to check the new ShadowClan border with Sorreltail and Spiderleg. Later, he leads a hunting patrol and brings Blossomfall and Bumblestripe. :He is part of the patrol to ask ShadowClan to give Ivypaw back when she is held hostage. He wonders what Ivypaw was doing on the border at night, and says that holding Ivypaw hostage is predictable for ShadowClan. He also wonders why Brambleclaw is being so polite to the ShadowClan patrol they speak to. Sign of the Moon :Cloudtail was one of the cats that came to aid Icecloud. Birchfall, Foxleap, Dovepaw, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Spiderleg were there too. When Foxleap gets worried and thinks that WindClan are in the tunnels, Cloudtail retorts. :Cloudtail helps haul up Icecloud and helps her to the camp. He urged Jayfeather on when he saw that he wasn't moving. He reminded him that the others would bring Dovepaw. The Forgotten Warrior :Cloudtail is first seen when he comments on Sol's return. He is disgruntled by the return of the traveler and doesn't believe his story of saving Molepaw and Cherrypaw. When Sol doesn't return for a few sunrises, Cloudtail and Dustpelt comment on his disappearence and hope he doesn't return. In the Ravenpaw's Path Series A Clan in Need :Cloudtail is seen on a hunting patrol with Graystripe, Ravenpaw, and Barley. When they are ambushed by the BloodClan cats, he fights against them. :He is seen again with the patrol of cats that attacks BloodClan's camp in Twolegplace. The Heart of a Warrior :Cloudtail is part of the patrol that helps Ravenpaw and Barley get their barn back from the rogues. :The morning that they are leaving, he complains that they are leaving too early. :When they reach the farm, Firestar orders him to take a hunting patrol out with Brightheart, Brackenfur, and Brambleclaw. :Later, he tells Firestar that their patrol brought back plenty of prey so they could be able to stay hidden for a while. :The next morning he fights the rogues along with the rest of the patrol. Cloudtail flees when Firestar tells them to retreat because there are too many rogues. :Cloudtail is seen fighting alongside Brightheart when they attack the rogues for a second time. :He leaves with the rest of the ThunderClan cats once the rogues had left the barn for good. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Cloudpaw is first mentioned in ''Brightheart Speaks: The Death of Swiftpaw. Brightheart talks about Bluestar giving Cloudpaw his warrior name. :In Brightheart Speaks: The Death of Swiftpaw, Brightheart says that the first thing she felt when she awoke after the battle of the dogs, was the warmth of Cloudtail's fur against her, and that he loved her even after her accident when her face was badly scarred. With him she was no longer 'Lostface' but 'Brightheart'. :In the 'Significant Leaders' section for ThunderClan, Cloudtail is listed as one of Firestar's apprentices. :In Cloudtail Speaks: Tempted by the Kittypet Life, Cloudtail tells about he broke the warrior code by taking kittypet food from Twolegs and ended up getting captured. He says that he didn't understand some parts of the warrior code and so he decided to only follow the rules that he thought made sense. One day, when he was hunting, he caught a pigeon just before it took off. Fireheart scolded him and said that he didn't respect his prey, and so Cloudpaw ran off to the Twoleg place. A Twoleg female saw him and left him some food and milk. Cloudpaw thought that he wasn't doing anybody any harm by eating these, as he couldn't take them back to the elders and it left more prey in the forest. He began visiting the Twolegs every day and began to think that being a kittypet wasn't all that bad. Later, he was caught by the Twoleg and put in a wire web inside the belly of a monster. He was upset, but thought that ThunderClan would be glad to be rid of him. However, he wanted to let his Clanmates know that he had been taken against his will, and deep down he wanted to become a warrior. Luckily, he was spotted by Fireheart's friend Ravenpaw who told Fireheart where Cloudpaw had been taken to. Cloudpaw was very relieved to see Fireheart and even more so to be back in ThunderClan. He later explains how he had learned his lesson and he wouldn't be visiting Twolegs ever again. ''Cats of the Clans :When Rock tells the three kits of StarClan about Firestar, he says that because Firestar became leader of ThunderClan, no cat could argue that Cloudtail was not a worthy warrior. Rock also talked about how Cloudtail struggled to adjust to forest life after Princess thought he could just slip in and be a great warrior like her brother. Cloudtail did struggle from the start, and even went back to the kittypet life. However, he finally put things in perspective after he was captured by Twolegs, then brought back to ThunderClan by Firestar. Now, he still doesn't believe in StarClan, but he is still fiercely loyal to his Clanmates. He can relate to Brightheart somewhat because he also stands out from other cats with his white fluffy pelt, and more importantly his kittypet origins. He is the only cat who has never flinched at Brightheart's scars, and he has been able to see past them to the trustworthy and kind cat she is. :When Rock talks about Princess, he explains that she gave Cloudtail to Firestar believing he would have a nobler life as a warrior than a kittypet. Although Cloudtail didn't adjust naturally to life in a Clan, he showed a rare degree of trust and hopefulness. Battles of the Clans :Cloudtail appears in "Graystripe Speaks: The Battle Against the Foxes." He is part of the patrol that goes hunting for foxes. He is said to have a keen nose because his fur stands out so much. :In "Whitewing Speaks: My First Battle," Cloudtail's daughter Whitepaw retells the story of the badger attack in the ThunderClan camp. Cloudtail convinces Brightheart to let Whitepaw stay and fight the badgers, instead of leaving the camp with Daisy and her kits. After Brightheart runs off into the battle, a badger attacks Cloudtail and Whitepaw. Cloudtail runs off into the clearing, leaving Whitepaw to fight for herself. But when the badger is about to kill her, he comes running back and launches himself onto the badger's shoulders. Whitepaw then orders Cloudtail to go help Brightheart and Daisy's kits. He obeys and runs off. After the fight, Cloudtail got Daisy's kits to safety. In the Short Stories and Plays After Sunset: We Need to Talk :Cloudtail appears while Leafpool and Crowfeather are talking, along with Brambleclaw and Berrypaw, where he asks Crowfeather whether WindClan have enough warriors to send on proper patrols or not. Cloudtail appears to be protective of Leafpool, asking if Crowfeather was bothering her. Cloudtail hints at a fight with Tornear and then states WindClan are only fast because they keep running away, which annoys Onestar. Cloudtail growls at the mention of Hawkfrost, sarcastically commenting on bringing Hawkfrost back to camp after his failed attempt at killing Firestar to have first pick of the fresh kill pile. They all then leave. Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :He is mentioned to be seen voting for the individual leaders to lead their own Clan. Trivia *His mate, Brightheart, respects his lack of belief in StarClan, although Brightheart herself believes in StarClan.Revealed in the Second Erin Hunter Chat *It has been confirmed that Brightheart will have a second litter of kits in the ending of Omen of the Stars, suggesting that he will probably father her second litter.Revealed on the Official Forum *Cherith thinks that Cloudtail will go to StarClan, although he would be very surprised. Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 4 *Cloudtail has never loved Daisy.Revealed in Erin Hunter Chat 4 Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Brightheart: Daughter: :Whitewing: Granddaughters: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Foster-Mother: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Foster-Brother: :Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Foster-Sister :Ferncloud: Mother: :Princess: Siblings: :Four unnamed kits: Status Unknown Grandfather: :Jake:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Residence Unknown Grandmother: :Nutmeg:Revealed in the Warriors App Status Unknown Uncle: :Firestar: Half-Uncles: :Scourge:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat Deceased, No Residence (Confirmed By Erin Hunter) :Socks: Living (Confirmed by Erin Hunter) Half-Aunt: :Ruby: Living (Confirmed by Erin Hunter) Cousins: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Hollyleaf: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Supporting Character Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:After Sunset: We Need to Talk Characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Mentors Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:A Clan in Need characters Category:The Heart of a Warrior characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters